Wake Me Up When September Begins
by No-longer-in-use-98754
Summary: What happens when the Glam Band gets a new opening act for the month of September? Glam Band/Glam Band dancers/Green Day. Adommy/Atom/Lambiff, Adam/Billie, Billie/Tommy. Warnings: Slash, femslash and language.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) Hey guys. Sorry if the typing is a bit off, I started typing it on my iPhone, which has no spell check or whatever. Ugh.**

**Sooooo... Liz, (Lizsername now), has heard every single bit of this story and knows how it ends. Thank god for her, she gave me an awesome idea for some DRAMA over the next few chapters! Woohoo!**

**Tell me how you like itttt, pleaseeee. Love you guys! :)**

"Ohmigod you guys. You will NOT guess who I got to open for us all of September."

"Who?" Sasha asked, looking up from filing her nails in between the card game she was playing with Longineu, Monte and Terrence.

Brooke looked up from where she and Cam were styling each other's hair at the table in the huge living room of the hotel they were staying at.

Taylor walked out of the bathroom just in time to hear Adam's question and said "Yeah, who, Adam?" while settling on a plush chair next to the couch Adam and Tommy were on, Adam stroking Tommy's hair, the two speaking in hushed tones, Tommy occasionally leaning his face up for a kiss.

"You guys ready?" the singer asked, taking the opportunity while Tommy's face was turned to him to press their lips together sweetly.

"Yeah!" eight other voices chorused from around the room.

"Okay. You're not gonna believe it. I barely do. Ready? GREEN DAY!"

Adam was on stage to announce the opening act, unusual for him but the band had gotten more and more excited as September approached. The two bands had not had the opportunity to meet except for a few brief hugs and kisses back stage while the stage was being set up. "Well everyone, I have a _special_ treat for you tonight." he teased the audience and set them screaming. "I'd like you to welcome your opening act, GREEN DAY!"

Now the crowd was sent into a daze as Billie Joe, Mike and Tre came out. Adam high fived the other singer as he walked back to join his own band.

They were all engaged in their pre-show rituals, stretching for the dancers, Longineu twirling his drumsticks and beating the air, Cam chatting on the phone with her girlfriend and Monte and Tommy going back and forth with practice chords. Except now, all their exercises were intermittent with chatter. Adam caught bits and pieces walking between them.

"Tre was so sweet..." said Brooke to Terrance.

"Billie Joe's hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through it..." Cam said into the phone.

"I liked him better blonde..." Taylor, to Tommy Joe.

"Can't believe they only have three people..." Monte and Longineu.

"Shit, Adam, I have to hand it to you, this was a pretty damn good idea." Sasha stated.

"Thanks, Sash. That means a lot coming from you, Ms. High-and-mighty." the singer replied, playfully poking her stomach while she was bent backwards in a bridge, causing her to collapse.

"I'll get you for that!" she called after him.

Adam smirked, reaching where Tommy and Taylor were talking. "How are my boys? Ready for the show? How'd you like Green Day?" he inquired, hugging each boy in turn and pecking them on the lips.

"Ohmigod Adam, I still can't believe it. This is insane!" his boyfriend replied.

"Yeah, Adam, this is pretty mind-blowing," here, both Adam and Tommy giggled and Taylor chose to ignore their implied "That's what he said!" joke and dig towards his in-the-closet sexuality, "I can't wait to talk with them more."

"Me either." Tommy agreed, nodding and bangs bouncing.

"That makes three of us!" Adam finished. "Alright, I'll let you two finish warming up. This is gonna be a great show!"

He started to walk away but Tommy called after him. "Hellooooo, Adam, are you forgetting something?" he asked, following.

"How could I ever?" Adam responded in a sultry tone, pulling Tommy into a conveniently abandoned corner away from the band's view. Their personal pre-show ritual was a hot kiss.

Adam pulled Tommy towards him, threading his fingers through the blonde's hair. Their tongues tangled in a searing, heated kiss. Tommy let out a moan, sending vibrations through both men's mouths, pushing harder against his boyfriend despite his guitar hindering their bodies being put flush against each other. They heard Green Day start the last song in their set so Adam pulled away, growling and nipping at Tommy's swollen, red lips.

Both men fixed each other's hair and walked out to join the rest of the band members, who were nervously preparing to go onstage, the men holding hands. Tommy stood on his tiptoes for one last peck just as Green Day walked backstage with thunderous applause following them. Billie Joe winked at Adam and Tommy, noting the fact that they were holding hands, and Adam could barely keep from drooling. _He is_ hot _for a married, bisexual man._

The show went without a hitch, Adam managing to come up behind Tommy during "Fever", put his head between the blonde's neck and shoulder and kiss his cheek, Tommy then turning his lips to his boyfriend for a tiny kiss, leaving the audience in hysterics.

Adam ended with a terrific encore of "Mad World" and left the audience screaming with much applause.

He walked off, pressing his hand against the small of Tommy's back, claiming the blonde as his own. "Ready to meet the guys?" he whispered, nipping one of Tommy's multiple earrings sensually.

"Can't wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Both bands were fascinated by each other and couldn't wait to talk and hang out more, so Adam invited them to the hotel room. Without noticing, the bands settled into almost-even groups, with the exception of Cam. Her girlfriend lived nearby so the two of them rented a private hotel room and skipped the room-service dinner with the two bands to go to a nearby restaurant. The rest of the band members settled in small groups around the room; Tre with Terrence, Brooke and Longineu, Mike with Monte, Sasha and Taylor and Billie Joe with Tommy and Adam, the last settling on a couch, Tommy's head in Adam's lap, Adam stroking his hair as the two singers chatted with occasional input from the bassist.

"So you two really are going out?" Billie questioned. "I must say, all that denial, the fact that this one still claims he's 'straight'..." here, he tickled Tommy. "You've got everyone guessing."

"Haha, yeah, no one's quite sure about my little glitterbaby, right hun?" Adam said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Tommy's. The blonde kept Adam in place with his hand and the two attacked each other's faces full-force until Billie turned away to cough.

Tommy blushed as Adam's lips left his, stuttering an apology.

"It's quite alright," the Green Day member said, "You two are pretty damn hot together."

There was a slight pause before Tommy spoke up. "Can I just say, in my defense, that I _was_ straight before I met Adam?" this sent Billie and Adam into hysterics, Tommy still laying on Adam's lap pouting, bangs ruffled and lips red.

"Of course you were sweetie." Billie replied, leaning down and kissing Tommy briefly. The three chuckled and continued their conversations, mostly based on the night's concert.

!

The other members of both bands started to retire. The particular suite they were staying in included the main living room with a full-blown kitchen, couches, chairs and two TV's and two hallways off to the side with five rooms leading off of each.

Longineu was the first to go, explaining he was going to chat with Joan a bit before he fell asleep. Brooke and Taylor followed soon after, tired from dance practice before the concert. Terrence was next, explaining that he wanted to catch a show in his room and then Mike went, claiming he was "tired as fuck." Tre and Sasha left almost last, Sasha saying she had a "special someone" to chat with and Tre slightly jet-lagged. Cam called Adam and they talked briefly, Adam to make sure Cam had made it to her hotel all right. "Be good now!" he said. A slurred voice responded in the background "I don't want her to be good! Don't say that, Adam!" Cam chuckled nervously, shushing her girlfriend before saying goodnight and hanging up.

Monte, not tired and having already talked to Lisa and the kids pulled up a chair to talk to the three men still lounging on the couch. The group talked for a while, topics ranging from bands they liked, which gave Tommy a great opportunity to show off his latest Depeche Mode tattoo, to the crowd tonight, "In-fucking-sane. The energy was crazy in there." Adam stated, to wondering if room service would deliver a few shots at two A.M. They would.

"Well, I don't know how you guys do it, but I am about to fall over asleep. Night and play nice you three!" Monte said, walking down the hallway to his designated bedroom.

"I like him. I always wondered what it would be like to meet the famous Monte Pittman in person." Billie Joe mused.

"Yeah, he's pretty great. I'm so happy that I ever met him." Adam replied before looking down. Tommy, sometime during the conversation with Monte, had drifted off to sleep, body stretched out on the couch and breathing softly. Adam watched him for a moment before starting, apologizing to Billie Joe. "He just looks so sweet when he sleeps. My little angel..."

"It's fine. He's a funny one. Pretty high energy, I would've thought he never sleeps."

"Haha," Adam replied, "You should see him when he's drinking coffee. It's insane!" When he looked back at the other black-haired singer, he realized Billie Joe was looking at him oddly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" Adam questioned, subconsciously brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"No, it's just..." Billie trailed off before moving forward with his eyes closed. Adam followed suit almost involuntarily, mouth slightly open when he met Billie Joe's. Neither man was sure whether to take dominance over the other, both used to being the strong one in relationships. But it turned out they fit together nicely, tongues exploring the other's mouth and lips melding together.

"Shit, Adam, no wonder Tommy's with you. You could turn any man gay with a kiss like that." Billie murmured when the paused, gasping for breath.

Adam didn't answer, leaning forward again, this time cupping the married singer's face in his hands.

Suddenly, a forgotten voice spoke up from under them. "Hey guys? Trust me, this view is as hot as anything and I could stay like this for hours as much as the next guy, but do you mind not moving my pillow as much? Thanks. Resume any previous activities. And I call next." Tommy then shifted to a more comfortable position, face buried in Adam's stomach, and promptly resumed softly snoring.

Billie and Adam snapped out of the trance they seemed to be in. "I, uh, um, better call and say good morning to Liz. I think she's just getting up in California. I'll, uh, talk to you in the morning. A few hours, actually. Night... ah, morning..." Billie quickly stuttered, kissing Tommy on the head and pressing his lips to Adam's forehead gently.

Adam looked longingly after the singer before kissing Tommy's nose. "Hey babe." he whispered, "let's head to bed. You're tired as anything."

"Mmmmm. I didn't scare him away, did I?" the blonde murmured, shifting so Adam could stand up then help him off the couch.

"Shhhhh, no, you didn't. We shouldn't have been... doing that anyway."

"It was hot." Tommy murmured sleepily, letting Adam half-lead him to their shared room, both stripping then hopping between the crisply-folded sheets of the king-sized bed. "Night babyboy." Tommy muttered, snuggling into his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Night glitterbaby. Love you." Adam said, kissing his head.

**(A/N:) Go ahead. Say something if you can't imagine Adam calling Tommy 'his little angel'. :P See you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was woken up at 3 by an enticing smell. Groggily, members of both bands stumbled out of their rooms, some half-dressed and most with messy hair.

Sasha was cooking a delicious-looking meal for all twelve people of burgers and fries.

Everyone was perched in some chair or seat around the room. Cam had joined them again and was looking very satisfied, earning teasing from most of the dancers and her own band members.

Tommy and Adam trudged out of their room about the same time as Billie Joe came from the opposite hallway. Everyone else had already gathered so they grabbed the last three plates and sodas. They turned into the living room, noticing the couch they had all been on last night was free. Adam opted for a high-backed chair by the empty fireplace and Tommy settled in his lap. Billie Joe sat on the arm of the couch and immediately started chatting with Mike about their wives.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard leaving her for so long. But only a month right? I've been away for longer when I'm touring with you guys."

"Yeah. Hey, speak of the devil, she's calling me right now." Billie said, peering at the caller ID on his phone. Just then, a loud burst of laughter sounded from where Tre, Longineu and Terrence were sitting. "It's kinda loud in here. I better go take it in the other room." he said, answering the phone and walking down the hallway.

Adam's eyes followed him. "I wonder who he's talking to..." he murmured.

"Probably his wife. Fry?" Tommy asked holding one to Adam's mouth. Adam gazed down at him and smiled, taking the fry from between his fingers with a little nip, causing the blonde to giggle.

Sasha went to the kitchen and stood on a chair, addressing all the artists below her. "Hey everyone, the concert's in six hours, meet back here in four to take the limo down to the concert hall so we have plenty of time for hair, makeup and costumes. Until then, everyone have fun!"

"Who died and made you king?" Adam heckled jokingly, sticking his tongue out at the dancer.

"Well, I didn't even notice you had come out, sleepyhead. Figured your boyfriend would keep you in your room for a few more hours." she quipped.

Oooooh's and laughter rang out from the room as Tommy blushed and Adam made faces at Sasha.

People started to return to their rooms in order to get dressed and fix their signature style hair.

"So what do you want to do today?" Adam said, setting his plate to the side.

"I dunno. Anything nearby you want to see?" Tommy responded, leaning his head against Adam's shoulder and looking into his face.

"You." Adam whispered, kissing the blonde's upturned lips. Thankfully, most people had left the suite and a few were still in their rooms getting ready.

Billie Joe exited his room, face white and drained, just as Adam was moving in on Tommy's neck. He nipped before pulling away, addressing Billie next. "So what's up? How's the wifey?"

"She's, uh, coming. To hang out with us and stuff during the tour. Pretty much the whole time I'm opening for you guys."

"Cool!" Adam responded.

"Well, uh, I was hoping, um, I could _hang out_ with you two a bit. But if Liz is here…"

"Well maybe we still can. She's not going to be around every second of the day, right?" Tommy butted in.

"Well, um… right. Yeah." Billie Joe agreed.

"So when is she coming?" Adam asked.

"She just landed at the airport. Wanted me to come pick her up."

"We'll take you!" Adam offered.

"Wow. Are you sure?"

"Definitely. Let me get the keys to the bus."

Tommy chuckled. "What?" Adam asked.

"That won't look weird. A tour bus pulling up to the front of the airport."

"Got any other ideas, smart one?" his boyfriend replied. Tommy was silent. "That's what I thought." Adam said, sticking his tongue out. "Come on, lets go grab our stuff. We'll be right out, Billie."

"Okay…" Billie said dejectedly as Adam and Tommy walked down the hall, shoving each other and laughing. _Well, there goes my chance of getting with either of those two. Or both…_ He paused for a moment, soaking in the daydream.

"Aaaaadam. Where did my shoes go?" Tommy asked.

"Ohhhh, I don't knowwww." Adam sang.

"Adam, are they behind your back?"

"Mayyyybe. Mayyyybe not."

Tommy reached behind Adam to grab his platform boots but Adam pulled away.

"Adam, Billie is waiting for us! We have to goooo."

Adam pursed his lips and leaned down towards Tommy.

Tommy complied, leaning towards his boyfriend and engulfing him into a sexy kiss. Adam was getting into it, threading his fingers into Tommy's hair. Tommy pressed his knee into Adam's crotch, highly arousing the taller man.

Before Adam even realized it, Tommy grabbed his boots right from Adam's hands, pulling them on before Adam had the chance to take them back.

"NO FAIR!" Adam shouted, glancing down at his already-bulging pants.

"So fair. Let's go, Billie's waiting for us!" Tommy replied, giving him a peck before strutting out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"You guys can just wait in the car. I'll just be a minute." Billie said, closing the bus door and waving to Tommy and Adam who were in the driver and passenger's seats. Billie had sat on the back couch the whole time, watching the wide-screen TV as Adam and Tommy chatted in the front. They tried to include the other singer in their conversations but he'd only quietly mumble a response and turn back to the screen.

"I wonder what's wrong. He's been acting odd since you two kissed last night. And even more since Liz called him this morning."

"About that, Tommy, I'm sorry… it's just… we had never… ah…"

Tommy silenced Adam with a kiss, pulling away and then rubbing his nose with Adam's. "It's okay baby. I love you."

A knock at the door interrupted their sweet moment. Billie Joe had a beautiful girl on his arm. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Rock & Roll Rebel", bright red skinny jeans and heavy black liner, her hair in gentle curls that framed her face.

Adam opened the door and Liz and Billie came in. "Wow. It's so cool to meet you guys!"

Tommy shook her hand happily. Adam eyed her. _So this is the chick who is stealing Billie Joe from Tommy and I…_ "Hi, _Liz_." He stated. Tommy perked up, recognizing the tone of Adam's voice had differed. Tommy looked at him quizzically and Adam responded with the tiniest nod, satisfying Tommy for the moment, who settled back into his seat.

The car ride back was uncomfortable due to Adam avoiding any direct conversation with Billie Joe's wife and trying to shove the fact that he and Tommy were so hot together in Billie's face by kissing him occasionally. Liz sat with her hands in her lap, looking down most of the way. Billie Joe put his arm around her shoulder, glaring at Adam during one particular silence created by Adam kissing a slightly-unwilling Tommy rather vigorously.

Tommy pulled away blushing. "So, we have a few hours until the concert. Want to grab a bite to eat?" He asked, pulling into a rest station parking lot and grabbing a map from the glove compartment.

Liz glanced at Adam. "Uhmmm, I actually, uh, wanted to catch a nap before we go. I don't like plane rides very much, haha…"

"C'mon babe! You must be hungry. We'll grab something." Billie Joe insisted.

"Well, um, okay… Let me run and freshen up really quick. I'll, uh, be right back." She said, darting into the tour bus bathroom.

"Adam. Fucking. Lambert." Billie Joe hissed, walking up behind Adam's seat as soon as Liz walked away. "How could you do this? I didn't know she was going to come, either! I'm as upset as you are that I don't get to hang out with just you and Tommy but would you please try to be fucking _civil_ about it?" He spat the last part, hoping to get through to the glam rock singer.

Adam, however, was unfazed. He swiveled his chair to face the other black-haired man. "Sorry, Billie Joe. I wasn't aware of any changes in my attitude recently. Especially towards your _wife_ that you, oh, I don't know, _cheated_ on?" He spoke the last part quietly so Liz wouldn't hear from the bathroom.

"Adam, I'm sorry. Maybe this could- can—work out at another time. Just, for now, can we all act like respectable human beings?"

Tommy piped up from where he was sitting uncomfortably in the front passenger seat through the whole exchange. "Uhm, you guys realize you're both rockstars? Singers, at that? I think 'respectable human being' is not on your list of characteristics."

Adam and Billie Joe looked at the blonde puzzled for a moment, the tension of their argument still tangible in the air. Suddenly, at the same time, they both burst out laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard, Adam turned towards Billie. "I'm sorry, that was unacceptable of me. I'll try to be good. Promise."

Billie Joe, still laughing, helped Adam up and the two men hugged. "Hey!" Tommy protested. They pulled him up, sandwiching the small blonde between them. Billie ruffled his hair, earning a glower and Adam kissed the top of his head.

Liz came out of the bathroom to a slightly odd scene, a small bassist squished between two taller men, all laughing, right between the driver's and passenger's seats of the bus. "Guys?" She asked tentatively.

"Sorry, hun." Billie replied, walking back to her and sitting down with her on the couch. "It's a guy thing. You wouldn't understand."

"Okay… So, um, what's next?" She asked, settling into Billie's arms.

"Something to eat, hotel, then concert!" Tommy replied enthusiastically.

"Let's go!" Adam exclaimed, turning the key in the ignition.


End file.
